The Meeting of The Insane and The Mad
by Falconlover24
Summary: What would happen if the tenth Doctor and Rose crash landed on Alternia and met the trolls of Homestuck? Sorry if this is a bad summary/story, it is my first one that I am publishing and constructive criticsm is welcome. Just please don't flame me, I won't hate you if you do, but it might set the story updates off. Rated T for Gamz and Kar's language.
1. The Doctor Arrives

The groaning of an ancient engine caused many frightening creatures to stir from their slumber. The green sun was high in the purple sky, pinkish clouds darkening to a reddish-purple. The wind seeming to breathe fire on anything it could touch. As a blue police box suddenly materialized in the middle of a greenish-blue field overlooking the ocean. Nearby was a tall way-sided house, which looked as though it were just a bunch of shacks stacked and glued to one another, with what appeared to be a giant tattered yellow umbrella on top of the tower, which may as well have been the case, considering who the owner was.

As the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, with smoke trailing behind them, they decide to take refuge in the seemingly abandoned house on top of the knoll.

"It's a kind of beach house, innit, Doctor? Is it your beach house?" Rose asked in her London accent, smiling at the thought of being indoors as thunder growled angrily nearby.

"Me? Have a beach house? Honestly Rose, the TARDIS _is_ my beach house." The Doctor laughed, smiling fondly back at the only thing he had left from the Time War before frowning and straining to listen to the thunder. "And I'm not sure whether or not that was actually thunder."

"What d'you mean? Of course it's thunder, I don't see anything even remotely dangerous looking nearby." Rose stated, looking around nervously for any signs of danger. "Only things I see that might hurt you are those… those… what are they?" she asked, pointing to creatures that looked half goat and half fish. "Seagoats?"

"Yep, seagoats, and I wasn't talking about out here, no. But inside might be a different story." The Doctor replied to his companion, looking wearily at the run down house in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Night, Gamz." Karkat said to his moirail, surprisingly gentle to anyone who didn't know him. Sighing when he got nothing but a soft snore in return, the short, slightly pudgy troll walked out of the respiteblock and into the kitchen. Pausing in his quest for food only to peer through the protective, purple, tinted windows onto the west side of the beach. Squinting, he faintly makes out the silhouette of two figures. Definitely not trolls, though, no horns.


	2. The Doctor and GaMzEe part 1

**Thank you so much to Sorrow Without and faegirl123 for following and Sorrow Without for adding to his/hers favorites. I honestly wasn't expecting this! Also, if you would like to see certain characters from either show/comic then please PM or place in your comment and I will try to work it in. Now on with the bloody show! HoNk! Oh wait… disclaimers… do I gotta? Fine… Neither **_**Homestuck**_** nor **_**Doctor Who**_** belongs to me! But if they did… Mwahahahaha!**

Glancing in one of the windows on the 'Giant Shack' as Rose was now calling it, the Doctor and Rose could see that there was a faint glow of a light coming from one of the rooms in the house, making it obvious that it was occupied. Suddenly the light got brighter, and a blocky form with barely noticeable horns stepped out of what must have been the kitchen. Luckily though, the figure didn't go towards you, instead flopping on the couch and turning the TV on. It looked like a parody of Mean Girls, which the Doctor thought of as odd, considering that the figure looked like a 14-year-old boy. Speaking of which, the Doctor really needs to find out what planet he was on. He started to turn around when suddenly the rain came down harder, feeling like acid against his skin. The Doctor glanced over to Rose, and was surprised to see that she was crying from both pain and the movie that she was watching through the window.

"Rose? How 'bout we see if that bloke there is willing to open up to us, alright?" The Doctor asked, moving his now singed trenchcoat onto Rose's back to protect her.

"B-but what if h-he rejects me?!" She cried, mind still on the movie inside.

"What? Why would he-? Rose no, he won't reject us. He will let us in. Either that or we could just break in."

"No!"

"Fine, we wont. We shall ask like proper gentlemen." The Doctor consoled, grinning at her playful scowl.

"And gentlewomen. Thank you very much." Rose laughed, forgetting the movie and her pain as they walked quickly towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP (until mid-noon) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gamzee groaned as he slowly started to wake up, head throbbing with pain and voices. Wait, voices? When did they get there? Stumbling out of his recoupracoon, he hurriedly gulped down four of his already made slime pies. Relaxing as the sopor took effect.


	3. Authors Note (Not bad news)

Authors Note:

So sorry guys for the long wait, I just have a lot of shit to deal with first but I promise to update! Thanks to everyone who even bothered to click the title. Also, sorry if I make Gamz and Kar a little OOC, but I AM trying my best. Keep reading!


End file.
